The rapid development of artificial intelligence (AI for short) technique provides convenience to people's daily work and life. Artificial intelligence is a new technological science which researches on and develops theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. As a branch of the computer science, artificial intelligence attempts to learn about the principle of intelligence and produce a novel intelligent machine capable of making response in a way similar to human intelligence. The researches in this field include robot, language recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. Artificial intelligence is increasingly integrated into applications. Combined with the artificial intelligence, applications can accurately determine the type of the information and push different types of information to appropriate users based on the needs of different users.
Along with the rapid development of artificial intelligence, how to make machines that possess human-like intelligence has become a task many enterprises hope to accomplish. Under this circumstance, it is our hope that a machine can read a text and provide commentaries with its own opinions or offer Internet users' general opinions on the text.
Current machine comments retrieve in general, the relevant news comments, based on news keywords and using conventional information retrieval techniques, and select the mostly relevant comments based on the relevance between the news and the relevance between the news and the comments.
However, the current machine comments only repeat what others have said and the comments provided are necessarily comments that are already made by the users on the same or similar news. A machine itself may not understand the news contents and the contents in the comments. Since retrieval and recall are based on the relevance between the news and the comments, the problem that unpopular news cannot be recalled generally exists. If restrictions on relevance are lifted, irrelevant replies may easily be generated, resulting in heavy dependencies on the timeliness, quality and size of the comment databases, and consequently, weak influence and low recall rates.